gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Balls
The Spirit Balls were an animated Halloween prop made in 2005-2014. Each one featured a different character inside of the ball. The character's head and mouth move as he/she moves their glowing eyes back and forth. They came in both small and large versions. Some versions even included a microphone to talk through them to unsuspecting guests, while others did not. Small Spirit Balls - Plain Skull (Target exclusive) - Skull w/ Hood - Witch (white eyes) - Witch (green eyes) - Green Witch (Target exclusive) - Brain Monster - Dr. Shivers - Hooded Dr Shivers - Skull w/ Eyeballs - Swami Large Spirit Balls - Dr. Shivers -Hooded Dr. Shivers -Swami Dr Shivers - Skull - Brain Monster - Swami (Different Appearances) - Bald Swami - Witch (Different Hair Styles/Colors) -Green Hooded Witch (Canadian Tire Exclusive) -Gypsy (Michaels Exclusive) Crystal Balls (2014 Remakes) '- '''Face-Out Ghost -Phantom Skull Large Spirit Balls Spirit Ball-Swami.jpg|Spirit Ball-Swami Spirit Ball-Hooded Mad Scientist.jpg|Spirit Ball-Hooded Dr Shivers Spirit Ball-Monster.jpg|Spirit Ball-Brain Monster Spirit Ball-Witch.jpg|Spirit Ball-Witch ph.jpg|Spirit Ball-Phantom Skull sp.jpg|Spirit Ball-Face-Out Ghost 27913.jpg|Spirit Ball-Dr Shivers Swami 285281.jpg|Spirit Ball-Streaked Hair Witch gypsy-spirit-ball-gemmy-halloween-fortune-teller_1_de9120ea643367b0bae501b946e81792.jpg|Spirit Ball-Gypsy 27342.jpg|Spirit Ball-Butler new-halloween-fester-spirit-crystal-ball-animated_1_21ac4e50cf9095070c43f9308b3a5ffe.jpg|Butler Spirit Ball box Prop_Reviews_Ep_1_-_Green_Witch_With_Black_Hood_Spirit_Ball.jpg|Spirit Ball-Hooded Green Witch s-l1600-19.jpg|Spirit Ball-large skull Small Spirit Balls Spirit Ball-Mad Scientist.jpg|Small Spirit Ball-Mad Scientist Spirit Ball-Mini skull.jpg|Small Spirit Ball-Skeleton Small Spirit Ball-Witch.jpg|Small Spirit Ball-Witch 976220.jpg|Small Spirit Ball-Swami s-l1600-18.jpg|Small flesh color witch s-l1600-20.jpg|Small skull with eyes Phrases ''Swami Spirit Ball Phrases: * "You have come for my wisdom? I have but one recommendation for you: Eat well and stay fit. You'll die anyway, but at least you'll look better. (Laughs)" * "Hm. Come closer so that I may see your future! Hm... my advice to you is that if you're too open minded, your brains may fall out. (Laughs)" * "Ah, you wish to know what lies ahead? Then listen carefully: If you must choose between two evils, pick the one you've never tried before. (Laughs)" * "I sense someone wishes my advice. You are too close, step back a bit. Ah, now I can see you. Always remember: A conscience is what hurts when all your other parts feel so good! (Laughs)" Witch Spirit Ball Phrases: * "Ah, Halloween! A time of magic! (Laughs)" * "Hahaha! Eye of newt, toe of bat, nose of frog, tail of cat! (Laughs)" * "Ah, what spell should I conjure up tonight? (Laughs)" * "Oh! Here's a good spell! (Laughs)" * "Ah! The perfect potion for my little trick or treaters! (Laughs)" * "Hm Let's see what spells I can pull out of my book of magic tonight. (Laughs)" Small Green Witch Spirit Ball Phrases: * "Ah, yet another wants to know what their future holds, then know this! When you get older, the largeness of your mind and the smallness of your guts trade places! (Laughs)." * "Ah, you wish to know what lies ahead? Then listen carefully: If you must choose between two evils, pick the one you've never tried before. (Laughs)" * "Hm. Come closer so that I may see your future! Hm... my advice to you is that if you're too open minded, your brains may fall out. (Laughs)" * "You have come for my wisdom? I have but one recommendation for you: Eat well and stay fit. You'll die anyway, but at least you'll look better. (Laughs)" Gypsy Spirit Ball Phrases: * "You have come for my wisdom? I have but one recommendation for you: Eat well and stay fit. You'll die anyway, but at least you'll look better. (Laughs)" * "Hm. Come closer so that I may see your future! Hm... my advice to you is that if you're too open minded, your brains may fall out. (Laughs)" * "Ah, you wish to know what lies ahead? Then listen carefully: If you must choose between two evils, pick the one you've never tried before. (Laughs)" * "Hahaha! I can see that you are troubled by a decision that you must soon make. Remember this: Opportunities always look bigger going than coming. (Laughs)" * "Who's there? You...you worry so much about money. Why? You must understand old friend, by the time you can make ends meet, they move the ends! (Laughs)" Brain Monster Spirit Ball Phrases: * "Out, want out, let out, LET OOOOOOOUT!" * "Where body, you take? Give, give back! (Screams)" * "Why I here, me remember, table, straps, bubbles, sounds! Master, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!" * "Me not always this, me once good, then, master make me, make me... MONSTER!" * "My brain hurts, why you look at me like that? (Screams)" Small Skull w/ Eyeballs Phrases: * (Laughing) * Happy Halloween! (Laughs) * (Moaning) Candy? (Laughs) * (Moaning) Trick or Treat! (Laughs) * (Moaning) Oh... Do you want some candy? (Laughs) Butter Spirit Ball Phrases: * "You have come for my wisdom? I have but one recommendation for you: Eat well and stay fit. You'll die anyway, but at least you'll look better. (Laughs)" * "Hm. Come closer so that I may see your future! Hm... my advice to you is that if you're too open minded, your brains may fall out. (Laughs)" * "Ah, you wish to know what lies ahead? Then listen carefully: If you must choose between two evils, pick the one you've never tried before. (Laughs)" * "I sense someone wishes my advice. You are too close, step back a bit. Ah, now I can see you. Always remember: A conscience is what hurts when all your other parts feel so good! (Laughs)" Trivia * The small Dr. Shivers spirit ball shares phrases with the life-sized Dr. Shivers. * The small skull with eyeballs can be considered the most different of all of the spirit balls, due to all of its phrases being unique to itself and its eyes also flash as it talks. * The small skull with eyeballs also shares its phrases and some unreleased ones for it with the Target exclusive Hanging Pumpkin Ghoul. * The small green witch spirit ball, rather than having the phrases that the other witch spirit balls do, shares phrases with the skull and swami spirit balls. * The Large Swami, Small Swami, Dr Shivers Swami, Mad Scientist, Small Skull, and some phrases from the Large Skull Spirit Balls share their phrases with the 2018 Mystic Eyeball Doorbell. * The phantom skull and the face out ghost spirit balls have the same audio as the floating ghost. * The Target exclusive large skull shares its head with the Life Size Dancing Tuxedo Skeleton. * The green hooded witch is the only witch spirit ball with moving eyes. * There is a phrase that the small green witch has that the other Spirit Balls don't have . It is, "Ah, yet another wants to know what their future holds, then know this! When you get older, the largeness of your mind and the smallness of your guts trade places! (Laughs)." * Two phrases exclusive to the gypsy were recorded in the swami's voice, but were not used on the swami Spirit Ball. * The green hooded witch shares the same face as the other life sized witches. Category:Series Category:Halloween Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Spirit Balls Category:Butlers Category:Dr Shivers Lab Collection Category:Target Category:Target Exclusive Category:Canada exclusive items Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014